


【Ezra Miller中心向】裙下之臣

by bearZzz



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearZzz/pseuds/bearZzz





	【Ezra Miller中心向】裙下之臣

你打眼一看就知道他是个婊子，没有一个正经人家的夫人会有那么柔软的身段在各路权贵中周旋。那天他穿着黑色的燕尾服，涂着黑色指甲油的纤细手指夹着已经快烧到底的烟，他大概说了什么有趣的话，把奥古斯塔夫人笑地前仰后合的，殊不知她的丈夫奥古斯塔伯爵的手已经从小婊子的腰摸到屁股了，他想必是习惯了这样的场景，他轻巧地从伯爵先生那只淌着涎水的粗糙手掌中挣脱出来，他的拒绝朦胧却显而易见，但伯爵先生还恬不知耻地想占尽便宜，幸好博尔顿先生来了，他咳嗽两声，Ezra立刻挽住丈夫的胳膊，他们借病离开了。博尔顿先生叫住了你，示意你该把车开出来了。他语气淡淡的，但蕴含着羞恼，他仿佛受到了什么耻辱。

博尔顿先生算是现在纽约最有名的作家，但即便是有名的作家也难以轻易登门拜访上流社会，他的祖母是上世纪巴黎最有名的交际花，他本来只是博尔顿家族最不起眼的小辈，任谁都觉得他的存在简直是博尔顿家族的耻辱。可谁能想到最该继承家族财产的大哥和二哥接连死于瘟疫和战争呢？他不费吹灰之力就成了名流圈炽手可热的新星。外人对他很是不屑，更是因为他的结巴而肆无忌惮的耻笑他——就像前晚接待的阿拉伯三王子，若是没有他解囊相助，那么那人现在八成已经是个乞丐了，而他却用不登大雅之堂的调侃来戏弄他，这让他大动肝火，而今晚，他本该致辞的，却因为不停的喷嚏和咳嗽不得不取消，他往回走的路上感觉那些刻薄的权贵的笑声都是在拿他做笑料，更别说他还看到了奥古斯塔那个禽兽戏弄他的妻子。

他的妻子，一想到坐在他身边的美人，他顿时怒气全消，还有什么比和他美丽的妻子在一起更让他快乐的呢？这种快乐甚至超过了写作——他从没提起过，他也不承认——其实在写作这方面，他已经穷途末路了。

既然写不出来，不如花更多时间和妻子厮磨。他甚至不顾你还在车上，就捧着小婊子那颗画成香水广告牌上明星的妆容的脑袋，热切地亲吻起来，Ezra的口红被他亲得斑驳，博尔顿先生嘴角和脸上也沾了不少软滑的膏体，他们相视而笑。Ezra圈住丈夫的脖子，他轻轻噘了下饱满丰盈的嘴唇，这动作的性吸引力不亚于小婊子把阴道大大方方地展露出来，而沾在他双颊和下巴上的绯红又将他变成了性器还未发展成熟的天真女孩，你猜博尔顿先生在操他漂亮的妻子时多少都会有些娈童的快感。

操一个天真的婊子。这是天下男人共同的梦吧。博尔顿先生将帘子拉了下来，将后排与驾驶座隔开了，只有身为博尔顿先生的贴身管家与司机你才知风度翩翩英俊潇洒的大作家其实是个妻管严的淫棍，接下来你必须要将车开到一个荒无人烟的野外，并将车泊好，站在离车二十米远处抽上半包烟等待你的主人操完他专属婊子的逼。

Ezra，你读着他的名字，Ezra，Ezra，这听起来就像个低廉的犹太婊子，你咬牙切齿地读着他的名字，听着汽车里隐隐约约的叫床声就硬了起来，你沉甸甸肥硕的阴茎把线条流畅的西装裤撑出一个巨大的鼓包，为了保护博尔顿夫妇安全，你还佩戴着枪，如果你理智丧失，一定会一枪崩了博尔顿先生的脑袋，在迸溅的血渍和脑浆中就着博尔顿先生的精液操进去，用你引以为傲的、让最老道的妓女都惊恐的阴茎填满犹太婊子的阴道，他的乳房被你吸得通红甚至出血，他的脖子布满了你在高潮时掐着他的手印，你狠狠拍打着他的阴蒂，捆着他的阴茎，让他潮吹却不让他射精，他会恳求你，只要让他射精他什么都做，你享受着美人的哀求，并大大方方射进小婊子的子宫，你们一起达到性癫，而路边还摆着他丈夫的尸体。

你将阴茎掏出来开始手淫，你可不想一会儿硬着鸡巴开车，而车里还有一个刚刚被操爽的卷毛猫。你刚拉开裤链，就看到一双手顶在了车窗上，一只手舒展开，一只手蜷着，你能隐约看到他黑色的指甲。他的手在玻璃上不停晃动着，他大概撅着屁股迎接着丈夫一波波的冲击。你开始幻想那双修长而柔软，拿过最重的物品不过是下午茶的茶杯的矜贵的手握住你粗糙、布满血管的阴茎。

半小时后，博尔顿先生打开了车窗，示意你可以进来了。你在后视镜里倚靠在他身上的夫人——他精心梳理的发型散开了，西装外套被揉成了一团布，而衬衫被汗浸湿了，甚至包裹不住被吸吮得肿大的乳尖形状。博尔顿先生自然不肯让夫人春光外露的，他将放在车里的褐色大衣裹住了Ezra，而在回家的路上，他们一直在时不时的接吻。

他被操得娇软无力，下车时张开手臂，非要先生抱着他才肯下车。他的脚尖挂着高跟鞋，脚后跟处的水晶在昏黄的路灯下熠熠发光。他右脚那只掉了下来，博尔顿先生没有停顿，因为他知道你会捡起来。你正不知所措时，便看到朝你轻轻地眨了眨左眼。

 

你捏着他的高跟鞋，墨绿色的，在暗夜里闪烁着流光，就像你的心情，平静之下暗潮涌动，这是什么？暗示吗？他愿意将你纳为裙下之臣，还是那只是一个单纯的玩笑，他此时或许正为自己的恶作剧沾沾自喜——看啊，那个愣头愣脑的司机还幻想着如何操他，真是痴人说梦。但你倾向于第一种，于是你彻夜难眠，你嗅着他的鞋几乎自虐般的射了一次，你取了些沾在内裤上的精液并抹在了鞋子里。精液很快干了，在微弱的月光下很难看到痕迹。你要亲自把鞋子送过去，再亲自看他穿上，你想：就算操不到他的逼，靠着他穿鞋的画面也足够你手淫几个星期了。

Ezra的贴身女佣莫莉让他在门口等着，“夫人在洗漱。”她不苟言笑，高深莫测，她瞧不起你，并且觉得你眯缝的眼睛在打她的主意，所以你并不相信她，这时几个女佣抱着繁杂的布料（或者是衣服）、堆积的高耸而井井有条的鞋柜和成箱的线装书往外走，她们叽叽喳喳语气欢快，今天是难得的大晴天，所有的东西都要晒次日光浴。你从门缝里听到隐约的争吵声，然后是男孩低哑甜蜜的安慰声，是西雅图打来的长途电话，在博尔顿府邸干超过一个月的人都知道那通电话意味着什么。你看到博尔顿先生在房间里不停的踱步，他又开始结巴了，而且还夹杂着浓重的乡下口音，他看起来可笑极了，就像被踩到痛脚的无能男人，Ezra的拥抱都无济于事，犹太婊子握着男人发抖的手从他衬衫底端摸了上去，你敢肯定博尔顿握住了男孩小巧饱胀的乳房。博尔顿的指尖揉着Ezra稚嫩乳尖，男孩忘情地低吟一声，他顺势靠在博尔顿身上，用下巴轻蹭男人的肩膀，编织在他卷曲长发下的金粉倏然落下，这像梦境的一个落幕，你喉咙瞬间一紧，或许你要看他们做爱了。

Ezra拉着丈夫的领带躺了下来，那双琥珀色的眼睛又露出那种天真神色了。你第一次见到Ezra时他才十六岁，瘦削的男孩穿着宽松的衬衫站在人群中唱着《Down by the Salley Gardens》，那时候他酸甜青涩，但他的眼神已经有了让人直面自己黑暗面的力量。这几年他从普通的漂亮男孩摇身一变上流社会最受瞩目的交际花，人们对他的看法五花八门，多为负面，但你知道，那都是诽谤与侮辱，只要见过他一次，就没人能不为他的学识、魅力与活力折服，若某人执意在提起他时总忘不了用充满惋惜和优越的声音说：“但我听说——”，那么他多半是嫉妒或者求而不得。

此时男孩又散发出慈悲的味道了，博尔顿毫无意外的埋进了男孩胸膛间哭了起来，Ezra轻柔的抚慰着丈夫的脖颈，道：“我爱你，无论发生什么，我爱你。”

他吻住男人的嘴唇，并解开衬衫的扣子，将那双美妙的乳房露了出来，几乎在那一瞬间，你就硬了。男孩半跪在床上，把乳头送到丈夫嘴里。只要吸吮一会儿，他下体那个幽秘的入口便会变得潮湿柔软，博尔顿将手伸进Ezra的裙摆，他没费多少劲儿就摸到了男孩的阴道，他难以自持的将头埋进男孩的裙摆中去舔吻那甜蜜多汁的穴口，他咬着了Ezra的阴蒂，男孩难捱地呻吟了声，他腿夹住丈夫的头，努力把恬不知耻的穴口往丈夫嘴里送，他皮肤如此白皙，如同石膏一样冷硬的白，他左边侧脸落下灰色的阴影，简直如一半镶嵌在水泥中，一半复活于人世间的圣子，你知道，你们都在亵神。

你捂着嘴，不让自己的呼吸声太大，下半身却狂躁地操着那只高跟鞋，你幻想了无数次的甜蜜阴道就在面前，你却只能看着，隔靴搔痒。博尔顿抬起头来，从西裤里释放出勃起的阴茎，哦，不过是一般尺寸，你怀疑那能否让那只漂亮淫荡的猫咪感到餍足。Ezra扶着丈夫的阴茎，让他缓缓的插了进来，男孩深深地叹了一口气。博尔顿掀起繁杂的布料攥着Ezra的腿根顶撞他湿软的阴道。这是凡夫俗子在染指圣子。你从未觉得性爱可以带着如此肃穆的宗教感，让你在颤栗的快感中臣服，你几乎要在男孩攀上性癫高潮时跪下来恳求上帝宽恕他这个肖想圣子的无神论者了。你喘着粗气，终于射了，博尔顿先生也将阴茎拔了出来，汩汩稀薄的精液弄脏了裙子，他曲起腿，任由丈夫将他的裙子褪下，他赤身裸体坐在博尔顿先生怀里，而脚上还挂着一只高跟鞋，在倾盆阳光下闪烁着细腻的墨绿色光泽。他的眼神或许只是扫过你，但你仍难以克制的发抖，你在背德的快感中射精了。你想，等你操过Ezra，你的世界就有了新神，你会是最虔诚的教徒，你愿意献上一生侍神左右，以求得他哪怕只有一丝一毫的怜悯。


End file.
